


Dance For You

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Food, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Comedy, Smut, there's a lil comedy at the end :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: Boy, I like it when you watch me.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> ok so:
> 
> 1: I was watching The Punisher (which is great btw) and I was just fantasizing about Frank Castle (as I usually do) and I imagined what it would be like to dance for him and now here we are.
> 
> 2: I'm typing this on my phone at 3:24 in the morning so forgive any mistakes, I'll try to fix them when I can.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say, so without further ado, here's the story! I hope you enjoy it :)

     "Hey Frankie," you say. Frank grunts and looks down at you, his brown eyes meeting your E/C ones. "I was going to go get something from the kitchen - do you want anything while I'm up?" As if on cue, your boyfriend's stomach growls.

     "You know, I think I could go for a sandwich right about now," he says with a timid smile.

     "Turkey and provolone with lettuce and tomato?" Frank kisses your forehead.

     "You know me so well, sweetheart." You giggle and get up off the couch, ambling to the kitchen to make two sandwiches. You've had the same song - Dance For You by Beyoncé - stuck in your head for days now, so you dance along to the music in your head as you prepare the sandwiches. You swirl your hips a little here and shimmy your chest a little there. 

     Frank looks away from the television to watch you make the food, and he's not surprised when he sees you dancing. He knows how easily songs get stuck in your head and that you love to dance to them while you do mundane things. He told you that Maria loved to dance too and how you reminded him of her after the first time he caught you. He smiles sweetly at the memory as he watches you undulate and twist while putting slices of turkey on some white bread. His sweet, innocent thoughts take a dark turn towards the bedroom as he imagines you dancing for him. 

_I'm sitting in a dimly lit room with nothing but a chair in the center and a single lightbulb right above the chair. I sit down and wait patiently. You walk in with a pair of sky high heels on, your hair done up nice, the way I like, your lips cherry red, and with a skin-tight dress on. Every feature I love about you is accentuated. You confidently strut over to me, and the music starts. You move around me in a series of twirls and twists, and when you stop in front of me again, you rock your hips side to side, tantalizing me before dropping low to the floor. You press yourself against me as you come up. You turn yourself around and sit yourself down in my lap. I'm sure you can feel me pressing against your magnificent ass, begging to -_

     Suddenly, Frank is dragged out of his daydream by your voice. "Frankieeee, what are you doing?" you whine. "I've been standing here trying to get your attention for like, five minutes, but you've just been staring blankly back at me. Are you alright?" You wait for an answer, but Frank just stares into your eyes. When you go to ask him if he's okay, he starts to chuckle.

     "Damn girlie, do you know what you do to me?" You furrow your eyebrows and shake your head. Frank splays his legs out and pats his muscular thighs. "Come sit on Daddy's lap and find out." You can't stop the shiver that runs down your spine when he refers to himself as Daddy. You swallow the lump in your throat and sit yourself down on Frank's lap. He lets out a low, deep groan when you sit it in his lap; it makes you sigh and bite your lip. "You are just so damn beautiful, you know that? And the way you move, it just... Mmm, you don't even know." You smile and wrap your arms around your lover's neck. 

     "Why don't you tell me then?" you challenge. "Better yet, show me." Frank chuckles and shakes his head, then plants his lips against yours. Your lips move against his passionately, both of you reveling in the moment, neither of you competing for dominance. Frank has one hand on your ass and the other on the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. You put your hand on his cheek. It feels hot. You smirk and bite Frank's lip. He pulls away for a moment and you get a good look at your lover: Frank's eyes are wide and his pupils have consumed his chocolatey brown irises. He looks back at you.

      _Shit, I love having her on top of me like this. Seeing her with her lips all red and swollen and her eyes dark and wild just gets me going like a goddamn animal. I don't know how I ever manage to control myself around her._

     Something inside Frank snaps: his inhibitions. He slams his lips against yours again. This time, the kiss is rough and frenzied. Frank scrabbles at your shirt to get it off, but he finally says  _fuck it_ and just rips the damn thing off. Normally, you would be angry, but it was an old shirt with paint on it anyway. He grabs your breasts and stares at them like he's come across an oasis after being stranded in the desert for too long. He growls and hungrily sucks on your left nipple, kneading your right breast as he does so. "Fuck, I just love these tits of yours, baby. They're just the right size." He latches his mouth onto the other nipple, kneading your ass with his left hand and your breast with his right. You love it when he plays with your nipples and he knows it. Your panties are probably soaked through by now due to the combination of dirty talk and rough touches. 

     "Let go, Frankie," you say, and he instantly takes his hands and mouth off you. You smile to assure him that nothing is wrong. After sliding off his lap, you peel your panties off. You make a little show of it by moving your hips side to side, and when you finally get them off, you see that you did in fact soak through them. Frank notices too and bites his lip. Both pairs of eyes travel from the panties in your hand to meet. You can tell Frank is trying not to pounce on you and take you right where you stand. You drop the panties on the floor and crook your finger, telling Frank to stand up. He does as he's told. You peel his tight black Henley off slowly, drinking in the sight of his strong muscles as they are revealed. He smirks cockily as you do so. You roll your eyes and untie the drawstring on his gray sweatpants before pulling them down. Frank prefers to forgo boxers when he's at home. You lick your lips when his dick is revealed. 

     "See somethin' you like sweetheart?" Frank asks, the corner of his mouth twitching in an effort to keep from smiling. You ignore his cheesy statement.

     "You wanna take this to the bedroom or do it here?" Frank sits back down and leaves you standing in front of him. 

     "Nah, there's no time to get to the bedroom. Come sit on my face." Frank moves so he's laying on the couch with his head resting on the arm. Your eyes meet his ant you bite your lip in anticipation. You strut over to your boyfriend and stand in front of him with your back facing the couch. 

     "Like this?" you ask? 

     "Yeah, that's perfect," Frank replies before latching on to your clit. He licks and sucks so eagerly that if you didn't know better, you'd think he's been starving for weeks and this is the first meal he's gotten his hands on. He does the thing you like with your clit, and he sucks your labia. You love how he makes sure to cover every base; he never forgets a spot. Frank is always so eager to please you, so eager to make you come as many times as possible. He does a good job of it. 

     You grind on Frank's face, causing him to moan and grab your hips. You grab a handful of Frank's hair with your left hand and hold onto the arm of the couch with your right hand. He kept his hair cut short for a while, but when he realized how much you love to pull his hair, he let it grow out on top. He doesn't mind; he enjoys it as much as you do. 

     You feel your orgasm building up, coiling inside your abdomen. "Oh, Frank, I'm -" 

     "- about to come?" he finishes for you. Instead of chasing your release, Frank halts his ministrations entirely. You whine and try to force yourself down onto his face. The grip he has on your hips is too strong, however, so all you can do is groan in frustration. You look back to see Frank smirking at you.  

     "Oh come  _on,_ Frank! I know you like to do that edging thing, but I'm not in the mood for that right now! I want to come, dammit, and if you won't do it for me, I'll do it myself." 

     "Are you done?" he asks. You open your mouth to reply, but before you can get anything out, Frank returns to his assault. It takes you by surprise, causing you to squeeze Frank's hair especially hard. He groans against your clit and bucks his hips up, causing his cock to slap against his firm stomach. He bites your labia, earning a yelp from you. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer, the heat coiling deep inside you like a dam about to break. You chant curses and Frank's name like a mantra or prayer as you finally orgasm. Your muscles tighten, and for a moment, everything fades away. It's just you and Frank, no worries or troubles. 

     Eventually, you come down from your high and move away from Frank. He sits up and waits for you to calm yourself. Your legs feel like jelly, but you manage to end up standing in front of Frank with your arms crossed. "What now?" he asks. You chuckle darkly and lock your eyes with his before approaching him. 

     "Let me show you."


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who was waiting for Part II: I didn't forget about this story! I just got busy with school. I'm glad I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to the story!

     You know Frank loves it when you let go of your inhibitions and fears and let loose.  He sits up and spreads himself out confidently, awaiting your next move. You sit in his lap once again and lock your lips with his. The kiss isn't as slow as the first one or as rushed as the last, but it's just as fiery and romantic as both. As you kiss, you lift your hips up and line Frank's cock up with your hole. You grind your wetness against the head, soliciting a quiet whimper from the back of Frank's throat. "Don't like being teased, huh?" you say, taunting him. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. "This is just payback for earlier, Frankie." You smile devilishly as you continue to tease your lover.

     "Please, Y/N, stop teasin' already," Frank begs. You love to hear Frank beg, and believe it or not, he doesn't mind doing it. Despite your fetish, you're getting as impatient as he is. You finally stop your undulations and sink down on his manhood slowly, drawing a groan from deep in his chest. You stay still at first to adjust to his size. Frank runs his hands over your back, asking if you feel alright. When you say yes, he glides his hands from your back to your chest. He kneads your breasts and plays with your nipples. By the time your chest is hot and flushed, you have adjusted to the feeling of Frank inside you. You lift your hips us and bring them back down at a moderate pace to start. You wrap your hands around Frank's neck, and he scratches his nails down your back. You bite your lip and quicken the pace of your hips. Frank opens his eyes and puts his hand on the back of your head. He pulls your head down so your forehead is against his, and you stare into each other's eyes. Eye contact has always been a big turn on for Frank, and although it made you a little self-conscious at first, you've grown to love it. You know he's close when he starts to buck his hips up. You stop riding him and instead begin to grind against his pelvis. You tighten your walls around him and bite his neck. He yelps and curses. "Y/N, I'm so close, please don't stop." The next thing you do, of course, is stop. Frank whines impatiently. "Y/N, come on! Just let me come already!" You can't help but smile and give in. You pick up where you left off, grinding into him faster and tightening yourself as much as possible. Frank takes one of your nipples into his mouth and pulls you closer to him, causing you to moan. You hold his head against your body. 

     "Where do you wanna come, Frankie?" you ask your lover. He looks up at you and says,

     "Inside that heavenly pussy of yours, darling." Your orgasm hits you all at once like a freight train, stopping you in your tracks. Frank comes inside of you like he told you he would. You stay on top of him until he moves you. He gets up and retrieves a washcloth from the bathroom to clean you up. He picks you up and sets you on his lap again when he's finished. "That was wonderful, sweetheart." You nod your head in agreement. "You wanna order something for dinner?" You smile and nod your head again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

     You can't help but feel like you're forgetting something, but you just can't figure out what it is. You know you were doing something before you and Frank got down on the couch, but what the hell was it? Not being able to remember is driving you mad. After you and Frank had sex, you ordered Chinese food. You watched a movie as you ate your food. When you were finished, you threw the containers away and took a shower before going to bed. You just can't remember for the life of you what the hell it is that you were doing earlier! "Hey Y/N, what ever happened to those sandwiches you made before? We never ate 'em," Frank says all of a sudden. You didn't even know he was still awake. _Wait a minute... That's it!_

     "The sandwiches, Frank! _That's_ what I forgot, the sandwiches!" You throw the covers off and run to the kitchen. There they are, right where you left them on the counter! The bread is dried out and crusty after being left out for a few hours, but the sandwiches are still edible. You wrap them up and put them in the fridge before going back to bed. Frank asks you if you're ok, and you say yes, you're fine. You can sleep well now that your sandwiches are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the ending would be kind of funny because I realized that Y/N made sandwiches... but they never got eaten! What happened to those sandwiches? Were they eaten after the story? Did they stay on Frank's counter until the next morning? If so, did Frank and Y/N eat them for breakfast? So many unanswered questions, now resolved!


	3. Part III - I've Taken The Sandwich Thing Too Far!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with the whole sandwich "joke" (if you wanna call it that). I'm sorry. Skip this chapter if you wanna get to the good stuff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've published in six months. What is my life coming to? Anyway, I promise to have more high-quality stories - maybe even some with plots! - over the course of the summer. I've been feeling creative lately, so maybe I'll write something decent. In the interim, this is what you're gonna get.

     When you wake up in the morning, the first thing you see after turning over is Frank's face. He's so beautiful when he sleeps: the pain and anguish that are typically present on his face give way to a more peaceful and calm expression. You smile and feel warmth spread throughout your chest. Frank is such a troubled man; you hope with all your heart that he can find his real peace someday. You sit up and plant a kiss on Frank's warm cheek before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. After doing your morning skin routine (assuming you have one), you make your way to the kitchen to find something to eat. The clock on the wall above the stove reads 11:35, and you're sure you and Frank went to bed around two or three. That means it has been at least eight and a half hours since you've last eaten. Now that you're thinking about it, you feel hunger pains in your stomach. One side of you wants to be a good partner and cook breakfast. The other side just wants to find something in the fridge and gobble it down. You contemplate the dilemma, but your stomach makes the decision for you when it growls obnoxiously loudly. You see the sandwiches from last night, hastily wrapped by you after a rousing sex session. Your sandwich is practically calling your name, begging to be eaten, even though it may not be a very "traditional" breakfast food. You pull the sandwich out and pull the plastic wrap protecting it off. Once the trash is discarded, you promptly sit at the kitchen table and begin to pig out. You can't remember the last time you were this hungry. You're more than hungry - you are ravenous! 

 

     When Frank wakes up in the morning, the first thing he sees is an empty bed next to him. A brief wave of panic washes over him, drenching his body in cold water. He snaps out of it quickly, is able to get his head above the water and get a lungful of air, before the water can drown him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to relax. When he finally gets out of the bed, he hears the refrigerator door shut. He smiles knowing that you're definitely okay. Secretly, he hopes you are making breakfast. After relieving himself, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, he leaves the bathroom and hopes to see you in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Instead, he sees a figure hunched over the table, devouring a plate of food - what food, he is unable to tell. If the figure did not look so human, he would think it was a raccoon or a bear. He cautiously steps closer, more confused than frightened, and stops at the entrance of the kitchen. The person at the table still hasn't noticed him. "Uh..." 

 

     The sound of Frank's gravely voice startles you so badly you jump. "Frank, hey, good morning!" 

 

     "Oh my god, Y/N! I thought you were... well, I don't really know. What are you eating?" He walks into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and watches you the whole time. 

 

     Around a mouthful of food, you say, "My sandwich from last night." He chuckles, partially because he is amused, partially because he was actually a little scared, and isn't sure if he still should be. It's no surprise he was spooked by your appearance; your clothes are wrinkly, your hair is a mess, your eyes look tired, and... you were hunched over the table like a fucking animal. "I didn't even make you coffee, I'm sorry. I was just so fucking hungry. I'll make you something in a minute." 

 

    "No, that's alright, I can make something. Should I make enough for you too?" You think for a second before nodding your head and finishing the sandwich. "I musta worked you really good last night if you're still hungry after Chinese and a sandwich," he says arrogantly. You roll your eyes and try to conceal a smile. Frank laughs and kisses your temple. "Bacon and eggs sound good?" 

 

     "Sure do, Frankie." His smile grows, and Frank feels the same warmth in his chest that you did earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, speaking of skincare routines, what do you guys use on your skin? I have oily skin; here's my routine:  
> Morning:  
> 1\. Cleanse w/ Soap & Glory's vitamin C facial wash  
> 2\. Tone w/ witch hazel  
> 3\. Moisturize with Cetaphil oil control moisturizer
> 
> Night:  
> 1: Cleanse w/ either Garnier sulfate-free gentle cleanser or African black soap  
> 2\. Tone w/ witch hazel  
> 3\. moisturize with Garnier green tea mattifying moisturizer (I prefer their new antioxidant moisture bomb, but I ran out :( )
> 
> Masks (2-3 times/week):  
> Indian healing clay + apple cider vinegar to make a paste
> 
> I've been breaking out lately o if any of y'all have any tips I'd love to hear them!
> 
> oh yeah i hope u liked the story too


	4. Part IV - The Return of Frank's Sandwich!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a delicious breakfast of a sandwich, bacon, eggs, and probably orange juice and toast, Y/N is feeling energized and in the mood for a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion (?) to a long saga of the Three S's: sandwiches, sex, and... I'm still working on that third S. 
> 
> This turned out reeeeal dirty oops. I'm sure no one will complain.

     "That was delicious, Frankie. Thank you so much for cooking!" Frank smiles and says you have to make dinner. You accept his command and offer to do the dishes as well. 

  

     "You're an angel, Y/N," and a kiss on the top of your head is his response. As you stand at the sink washing the dishes, your mind wanders back to the events of last night. Frank was right when he said he fucked you good. In fact, it was so good that you could almost still feel him inside you. When you finish washing and drying the dishes, you turn around and see Frank doing push ups on the floor in the living room. He doesn't stay so buff just sitting around all day doing nothing. You watch him admirably, observing how his skin glistens with sweat. He jumps up and notices you watching him. "Like something you see?"

 

     "Remember what happened last time you said that?" you ask provocatively. He snickers and nods his head. Before he can begin doing some other crazy ass exercises, you say,  "I was thinking we could work out together." His attention immediately snaps back to you, and for good reason. Frank asks you to exercise with him all the time, but it just isn't your thing. You'll oblige him sometimes and go out for a walk or a jog, and maybe, if you're feeling really energetic, you'll go to the gym with him and run on the treadmill. Frank almost looks like he doesn't know what to say.

 

     "Wow, really? I guess you need to do something with the energy you got from all that food, huh?" You bite your lip again and nod, tilting your head down and impishly looking up at your lover through your lashes. His attitude changes, and he crosses his strong arms across his broad chest. "Oh okay, I see. Well, since you're the one with all this extra energy, why don't you lead the way?" Your smile becomes deviant; this is what you were hoping for. Having been a Marine and a fugitive, Frank wants to be able to control every aspect of his life, including his sex life. Sometimes, though, he wants to be able to let his guard down for a little while, to stop worrying about everything, and just let go. When he feels this way, he lets you take control: not only sexually, but also in other ways, no matter how small. That's probably why he let you take on the tasks of washing the dishes and cooking dinner. Both jobs are usually performed by both of you, but you can tell that today, he wants you to take care of everything. You, on the other hand, are happy in either position. Every once in a while, you'll prefer one role over the other. Right now is one of those times. You want to continue this little game up for a while, but you can't keep it up any longer. You practically run to Frank, and his arms accept your body gratefully. When your lips meet, the warmth in your chest explodes into a fire. You let the fire control you and push Frank against the wall. "Jesus, I can't believe you're so..."

 

     "Horny?" you whisper against his lips.

 

     "Yeah, one minute, you're pigging out on bacon, and then you have me pushed against the wall the next," he says.

 

     "What can I say? You're irresistible." You smile against his lips before continuing your attack on them. You hastily pull down his sweatpants, trying to free his lower half from its confines. He helps, and together you manage to pull the offensive piece of clothing off his toned body. You let him turn you around and pin you against the wall. Frank puts his hands on the backs of your thighs, signalling you to jump up. When you do, you're being held securely against the wall with your legs wrapped around Frank's hips. 

 

     "No foreplay? What's gotten into you, Y/N?" You giggle innocently and shrug.

 

     "I don't know, Frank, but I do know what  _hasn't_ gotten into me," you answer cheekily. He rolls his eyes and tells you to hold your horses. His dick is against your clit, just waiting to slip inside your wetness. How could you be patient? "Nuh uh, I'm the one in control here, Frankie, so just let me do what I'm fucking doing." He growls, and you watch his already erect cock grow harder. You think of another saucy little retort, but before you can get it out, Frank plunges into you. The sudden intrusion takes you by surprise and almost steals the breath right from your lungs. His thrusts are shallow yet slow, and each one manages to miss your G-spot. His pelvis doesn't hit your clit at all. You groan in frustration; you know he's doing this on purpose. Frank likes to be a tease, even when he's feeling submissive. "Frank, come  _on_!" you urge. He smirks, confirming your suspicion that he's teasing you. His strokes become deep and deliberate, and each stroke results in pleasure to both your clit and your G-spot. You throw your head back and arch your back into Frank, silently commanding him to keep it up. He dips his head down to lick and suck at your neck. 

 

     "I can't wait to have you ride me," he whispers in your ear. You try to formulate a witty comeback, but fail to do so; your mind is unable to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Frank touching you. You're too out of breath to say anything, anyway. Maybe you  _should_ start working out with Frank. You push on his chest, trying to get him to pull out so you can take this to the couch and do exactly what he wants. He pulls out and sets you on the floor, but a look of concern overtakes his features. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What did I do wrong?" Frank is always overprotective of you, especially during sex.

 

     "I'll be fine once you're back inside me," you retort. You can tell he doesn't appreciate you not taking his concern seriously by the frown that forms on his face. "Frankie, I'm alright, you're alright - everything is okay. You didn't hurt me. Are you good?" He nods. Without another word, you place your hands on his shoulders and direct Frank to the couch. When the back of his knees hit the soft surface, you push on his shoulders, causing him to fall onto the couch. You know he let himself fall; there's no way a man who is practically made of stone could ever fall with such a small shove. He beckons you to his lap by crooking his fingers at you.  _He should be doing that_ inside  _of me, not at me,_ you think. You climb onto the couch, sitting in Frank's lap with his legs between yours. Your glistening cunt is on full display to your lover, and he licks his lips at the sight. "Not yet, Frankie," you say. You gently grab Frank's chin and tilt his head up to meet your eyes. He puts his hands on your hips and digs his nails into your soft skin. You lift your hips up and lower them onto Frank's waiting member. This time, it's Frank who lets his head fall back. He sits still, letting you do all the work. Instead of riding him like he wanted, you grind your hips into his. Your clit rubs against Frank's pelvis in the most wonderful way. You take one of his hands from your hip and move it to your breast. You bite your lip and moan, noticing how tightly Frank grasps onto your flesh. He's desperate to come, but you're waiting for him to beg before obliging. You slowly begin to ride Frank. At first, you only lift your hips up an inch or two before slowly sinking back down. Frank is biting his lip so hard you're worried be might bust it open. "What do you want, Frank? Just tell me and I'll give it to you." 

 

     "Please let me come. I can't hold it in much longer." He sounds like he was holding his breath. You smirk, and next time you lift your hips up, you almost let his cock pop out before slamming yourself back down onto Frank. He gasps and clenches his eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping. As much as you would love to have mercy on your sweet Frank... you enjoy making him suffer a little more. 

 

     "Not until you say what I want to hear." He whines quietly, trying not to give in. "Come on, Frank, do you want to come or not?" He nods vigorously. 

 

     "Please, Mistress, let me come." Hearing him utter the sentence leaves you beaming with joy. 

 

     "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He shakes his head. You finally give him what he wants by clenching your cunt around him and riding him hard. His breaths turn into short pants. You change up your technique by letting him fall out of you completely each time you pull yourself up and grinding yourself on him each time you sink back down onto his cock. He leans forward to latch onto your free nipple while he continues to knead the other one in his hand. You can feel his moans reverberate through your chest, causing you to do the same. Finally, you feel his member pulse and release the hot cum that Frank has been holding in for so long. Frank's orgasm triggers your own, and you stay seated on his cock while you ride it out. He holds you lovingly in your arms when you collapse. You both sit there for a moment, just trying to catch your breath. When you feel like your legs are strong enough to support the weight of your body once again, you pull yourself off of Frank and stand up. You turn around and bend over the table, presenting your red cunt to Frank. You shiver at the feeling of some cum running over your clit. "Wanna clean me up?" you ask innocently. Frank licks his lips before lunging forward. He grabs onto your hips and licks and sucks at your clit and labia like he's starving. He licks the cum out of you, and the sight of him doing so pulls a guttural groan from your chest. You push back onto his face, trying to help him give you the pleasure you crave. The knot in your abdomen tightens quickly, and you know you're about to come. "Oh fuck, Frank, I'm so close!" 

 

     "I know, baby, let me finish." He wraps his arms around your thighs and pulls you impossibly closer to his face. With a shaky hand, you pinch your nipples, alternating between them. With one final lick of your clit, Frank has you coming again. You both collapse onto the floor. "Shit, that was - 

 

     "Freaky? Some of the hottest sex you've ever had? Amazing? So great we need to do it again as soon as possible?" Frank nods and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

  

     "Yes to all of that. You know I love you, right?" You smile wide and give Frank a kiss.

 

     "Of course I do. You know I love you too?" He smiles and looks down, almost as if he's embarrassed. 

 

    "I sure do." Suddenly, your stomach growls. Frank raises his eyebrows. "Hungry again? Already? Damn, girl, you never cease to amaze me."

 

    "Want to see something else amazing?" Frank nods, and you get up and walk into the kitchen. You return to the living room with his sandwich. You plop yourself down on the couch and make sure Frank is watching before taking a huge bite. He frowns and shakes his head.

 

     "I was gonna eat that, you know."

 

     "The only way you're getting this sandwich is if you pry it from my hands!" Frank sighs and goes to the kitchen to make himself another sandwich. It's easier than trying to get the first one back from you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sandwiches are finally fucking gone. I can once again sleep peacefully and write about something else.


End file.
